


catching catnaps

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: Morisuke wakes up.“This is ridiculous,” he grumbles half-heartedly. His face is definitely on fire. “I’m so in love with you.”





	

It’s warm. It's very comfortable. Morisuke curls up towards the heat, such a stark contrast to the chilly feeling around him. He’s sure he can feel cold air nipping at his skin - and there’s something heavy resting on top of his head.

Wait - head? cold air?

Morisuke tries to move towards the heat source, seeking its comforting presence, but something’s holding him in place, making it difficult to move. Disgruntled, he fidgets a bit, before growing aware of someone _(something?)_ breathing, disconcertingly close to him.

He’s sure he can even feel the rise and fall of someone’s chest. What kind of weird dream is this?

He cracks an eye open and finds himself face to face with - a sleeping Tetsurou.

Oh. _Oh_.

He blames his early-morning sleepiness for the delayed reaction. It’s nothing new. They’ve been sleeping in the same bed ever since they moved in together. It makes sense that he’s, um, using Tetsurou as his personal heater, because Tetsurou runs hot.

Although _personal heater_ might be a bit of an understatement, seeing as how his legs are tangling with Tetsurou’s unfairly long ones and his arms are apparently wrapped around Tetsurou’s back, and he can feel the way that their blankets have somehow been pulled into the mess of limbs that Tetsurou and him make.

It’s then that he grows aware of the way Tetsurou’s hands are nested in his own hair - one of his pillows has been tossed to the ground somewhere during the night, but Morisuke notes with exasperated fondness that Tetsurou’s hair is just as unruly as it usually is. Few people get to see Tetsurou’s ungelled and unspiked hair and Morisuke takes secret pride in being fortunate enough to wake up to this mess in front of him every morning.

Even as he thinks this, his hands have involuntarily moved up Tetsurou’s back, fingers threading gently through the thick locks in what he knows will be a futile effort to tame them.  

He’s pressed up so tightly against Tetsurou’s chest, he can feel the steady thumping of Tetsurou’s heart.

Taking full advantage of the fact that Tetsurou is unconscious and will never know what he’s about to do next, Morisuke tucks his head under Tetsurou’s chin, and listens to Tetsurou’s heartbeat for what feels like a small infinity.

Then Tetsurou stirs, an incoherent mumble dropping from his lips as he shifts slightly. As if growing aware of his newly woken state, and the position that he and Morisuke are currently in, he pauses in his movement for a while. Morisuke, suddenly feeling like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, however ridiculous that sounds in this particular context, shuts his eyes.

He has, after all, _not_ been secretly making the most of a lie-in day by indulging himself in the physical affection that he so vehemently denies Tetsurou on normal days.

Tetsurou shifts again, disentangling himself from Morisuke’s hold slightly. Morisuke silently mourns the loss of Tetsurou and his body heat, but keeps his hands unmoving and his eyes tightly shut. He’s trying to guess what Tetsurou’s doing, when he feels Tetsurou’s hands move to sweep his hair away from his eyes. Then they settle at the small of Morisuke’s back - and there’s the lightest of touches against his forehead.

Morisuke is a hundred percent sure that Tetsurou, this _sap he’s dating_ , just gave him a good morning kiss.

God, does he do this every day? After all, between them, Tetsurou’s the early riser. Morisuke wouldn't put it past him.

Whatever train of thought he’s entertaining, however, gets thoroughly derailed when Tetsurou murmurs against his forehead, “Morning, Morisuke.”

Morisuke can feel the chapped texture of his lips, the quietness of Tetsurou’s breaths, so close - and then.

“I know you’re awake,” Tetsurou whispers, and Morisuke’s traitorous eyes fling open immediately.

Tetsurou’s grinning down at him, mere inches away from Morisuke’s face, but his eyes, lingering on Morisuke’s, are so soft and tender that Morisuke might have suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

But Morisuke is Morisuke, and he doesn’t back down from a challenge so easily. Not even if his challenger is making his heart beat ten times faster than should be normal. He meets Tetsurou’s gaze head-on, to which Tetsurou only smiles wider.

“Your eyelids twitch when you think with your eyes shut,” he says, eyes crinkling at the sides, and Morisuke has to physically fight back the urge to knee him where it truly hurts. 

But then Tetsurou’s moving closer, _too close_ , and then their lips meet. Tetsurou’s morning breath isn’t all that bad, and Tetsurou’s hands are rubbing against Morisuke's scalp, playing with his hair. If it were any other person, Morisuke would have ended them long ago. As it is, however, he doesn’t do anything to stop Tetsurou.

It feels like eternity before they break apart. In reality, Morisuke knows it probably isn’t all that long.

“Morning,” he rasps, first word of the day marred by the heat tickling at the base of his neck and the warmness of Tetsurou still lingering on his lips.

Sensing that Tetsurou will shatter the mood if he says anything else, Morisuke shows him something better to keep his mouth entertained with by pulling Tetsurou's lips flush against his own once more.

He’s sure he can feel his heart leaping. From the way Tetsurou’s heart is pounding, he’s definitely not the only one.

When they pull away, he buries his face in his hands, drawing a startled noise from Tetsurou.

“This is ridiculous,” he grumbles half-heartedly. His face is definitely on fire. “I’m so in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My editor at work was giving us a lecture about (something) a couple days back, but all I could think of was "I really really really want to see Kuroyaku cuddling in bed."
> 
> So this happened.
> 
> The end.
> 
> Thanks to Yu, Random and Kiwi for dropping by while I wrote and screamed at these two _saps_! 
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans)


End file.
